Missing Time Part 1: Meet the Doctor
by Gatemage
Summary: The ninth Doctor runs into a girl named Kara, who will not give him a moment of peace, so what does he do? Takes her with him of course! Part of the Missing Time Saga: Core series
1. Kara and The Doctor

_This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, I live in the States so I just saw my first episode. I find The (ninth) Doctor to be... never mind that._

* * *

A young woman, she could not have been older than 18, was walking by an alleyway when she heard the sounds of a fight. She looked around, trying to find someone better to break up the fight, trying to see where the people were, but there was no one else around, just a strange blue box which looked like a phone booth. 

"You don't really —" she heard a very British voice said from the darkest part of the alley. It was followed by a thud.

/Those Brits, always in trouble/ the young woman thought. She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail and reached out for what ever she could grab. She suddenly had a table leg in her hand, wrenched off of the table which had fallen side ways in the garbage heap. She walked down the alley and heard the sounds of the fight, they were quieter now, and she could see their dark shadowy forms in the darker shadows. Two men fighting. One, the young lady saw, was shorter, he had short dark hair, and he wore a black trench coat. He was being attacked by a beast of a man. Standing at least 6 foot 6 and reeking of alcohol. The drunk man pulled back his arm to throw another punch at the smaller man. The young woman stepped up and swung her table leg like a club. It hit the drunk on the back of his head with a sturdy "Twak!"

"Hang in there," she said to the other man, mimicking a British accent to help him feel better. "You're going to be alright"

The man opened his eyes slightly and looked into the woman's forest colored green eyes. She saw that his were a grayed blue-green, the color of the sea during a storm. He said two words, words which were coated with British accent, "Thank you"

The woman began to lift the man, amazed by how light he was, and she carried him to her house, where she was greeted at the door by her younger half-sister. "Kara, who's that?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, Lauri, he was nearly killed in a fight. I need you to call Doctor Maris, understand?"

"Yeah, Kara, I'll do that," Lauri stepped back out of the way, allowing Kara to get into the house. Kara brought the man over to the sofa and put him on it. "The doctor'll be here soon, Kara"

"Thank goodness"

"He needs a name," Lauri said matter-of-factly.

"He must have one already," Kara objected.

"Well, we can't just call him 'That man', now can we?"

"Fine then, how about Daniel?"

"No, how about Carson? Not too bad a name, right?"

"Fine, Carson it is. When's the doctor coming?"

"She should be—" a knock at the door, "I bet that's her! I'll get it!" Lauri bounded off to the door.

"I hear you've got a wounded Brit?" Doctor Maris asked, and then she saw Carson on the sofa. "Ouch. I'll see what I can do for him. What'd he do though, get in a fight with a steamroller?"

"Close enough, here, Lauri and I'll be in the other room, out of your way," Kara said, dragging Lauri out of the room.

Doctor Maris entered the room, "He might have a concussion, but if he does it's a minor one. You decide what to do with him, Kara, you found him, do you want me to take him to my house, or what?"

"He can stay here; we don't have a problem with that. We'll call you when he wakes up, doctor"

"Alright, bye-bye, girls"

* * *

Kara had been watching "Carson" all night, waiting for him to give some sign of life. It was about 7 am when he began to stir. Kara thought about going and getting Lauri, but she decided against that. 

"Can you hear me?" she asked quietly, once more mimicking a British accent. Carson groaned. "Fantastic," she said, still quiet, but enthusiastic. "We were worried about you"

"Mmgh" grunted Carson. When he finally regained the ability to speak he turned over and looked at Kara. "Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Caroline, but never call me that. Call me Kara. Who're you?" Kara said.

"No one you need to know," Carson said coldly, but Kara didn't take the hint.

"Right, I save your life, and you can't tell me your name. Seems to me that's bloody rude, you know that right?"

"You shouldn't have done what you did, I can handle myself, thank you," Carson grumbled.

"Right, may I ask why? You're The Doctor aren't you?" a grin spread across Kara's face///The Doctor, like the one Mother told me about. Fantastic/

"What gives you that idea?" 'Carson' (a.k.a. The Doctor) tried to defend himself.

"You are, aren't you? This is fantastic!" Kara exclaimed, glad to meet The Doctor, the one her Mom had told her about, the last of the Timelords.

"Fine, I admit it. I am The Doctor. But you can't tell—"

"Yeah, I know, if I tell a soul I die. I also know that you don't have a name, at least not one you recall. Let's call you Carson McKay, Doctor Carson McKay," Kara said, feeling, as always, the spinning sensation she could not identify, but now it was intensified, and she lost her balance.

"How do you know this?" asked a nervous Doctor.

"Me mum told me"

"Who's she?"

"You shouldn't know her, so don't bother. Just play along if Lauri comes in"

"Lauri?"

"My half sister, she's a bloody nuisance."

"I'm not sticking—"

"Oh, yes you are, Doctor, we think you got a concussion, you are going to have to sit around for a while longer before I let you try to sit up."

"Fabulous," The Doctor muttered.

"Try 'Fantastic', it sounds better"

"Kara!" Lauri's voice shattered the moment. "Is he up yet?" the obviously American voice threw The Doctor a bit.

"Lauri, don't yell," Kara called down the hall in an equally American voice before turning back to The Doctor and whispering, sounding British once more, "Pretend to be asleep"

"'S he up?" Lauri asked again.

"Does it look like he's up? No, now go to school, Lauri, you have to," Kara said sternly. Lauri left the room pouting. Kara smiled softly as she heard a door slam. "She's gone, Doctor, it's okay"

"You're American?" he asked.

"Yeah, bloody wish I wasn't, too. Me mum was a Brit, I get the luck of the draw and get raised in the States," Kara shrugged.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, Doctor. You can sit up if you want, you're fine. Just don't let the aura of the house throw your balance off. Does it to me all the time. The first time they told me the world's turning, I knew, I could feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, but that seemed wrong, it felt so much faster, so much harder. And I knew the Earth was turning, knew what was happening, I can feel it. And it scared me to death. You know what I mean, don't you, Doctor?" Kara notices the way The Doctor is looking at her, a strange mixture of fear and hope.

"This is me mum," Kara said, picking up a picture. "Here's me dad, I never knew him, but Mum said he was a fantastic man. I miss her. She died a few years back, leaving me and Lauri. But you need to go, you are The Doctor. You have things to do, so good luck. You'll need it"

"Good bye, Kara," The Doctor said softly.

"Good bye, Doctor," Kara said with her hand in her pocket, playing with a metal cylinder, something she knew to be a sonic screwdriver, a favorite "toy" of The Doctor's. /He'll be back she thought, if only for his screwdriver./


	2. Support

_If I did not note this last chapter, this is set pre-Rose._

The Doctor looked back at the house, wondering how Kara knew so much about him, it was as if Kara's mother had known him, but she couldn't have. With this on his mind, he nearly ran into a pole.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, "So what if she saved my life, she's just another ape," he tried to get her off his mind. It didn't work. "I am getting distracted by something so small..." he looked back again, and noting the number of people on the street, he wisely shut up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara stood at the window in the attic, watching the Timelord walk away. "Mother, I don't know what to do. You told me that he'd take me with him, that The Doctor would take me as his companion. But he's gone. What do I do?" Kara asked herself.

"He will, Kara," a voice, as familiar to Kara as her own, said. Kara spun around and there was her mother.

"Mum?" Kara asked. She noticed a man... he was her father. Rumpled hair and, as her mom had said, a ginger. "Dad?" They were standing in front of a blue telephone box, one that said "Police Public Call Box" on its top.

"Yes, Kara, this is your father," her mother said. "We came because you can't give up. Hold on to everything you hold dear and don't let go. Do this for me, Kara,"

"I will Mum," Kara had tears in her eyes.

"Good-bye, Kara, I love you," her mother said.

"Good-bye Kara. Don't worry, it works out great," her dad said. "Come on, Rose you know she has to do this on her own. We have to go"

"Good-bye, Mum, Dad," Kara waved farewell to her mother and the Timelord who was her father as they left in the telephone box.


	3. sorry

Sorry it's taking so long, I've lost that "Umph" to type the story, I'll try yo get it up soon.


	4. Sonic Screwdriver

"Where's that bloody screwdriver?" The Doctor muttered, trying to find his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly he realized where it had to be. "Kara," he sighed, thinking about how she had managed to take it from him. "She's a pick-pocket?" The irate Doctor headed out of the ... Telephone booth, and back towards Kara's house.

"Fancy seeing you here again. I thought you were going somewhere," Kara said as she opened the door.

"I seem to have lost something," The Doctor said carefully to her.

"You can come in and take a look around if you want, but I can help you if you tell me what it was,"

"It's a cylindrical object with a little light on the end, have you seen it?" The Doctor asked, trying to remain calm.

"Maybe," Kara smiled mischievously.

"Maybe? What do you mean, maybe?"

"Come inside," Kara said smiling. "You can look around for it if you want"

"I think I will, thank you," he said, stepping slightly to one side.

"You might just," Kara began, her eyes widening and then she continued forcefully and commanding in tone. "Want to turn around!" The Doctor turned, just in time to see a figure jump at him. He threw himself to one side as Kara yelled out, "DUCK!" The Doctor dropped down to the floor just in time as a flume of flame flared out over him, right where he had been standing only moments before. The Doctor could do nothing but stare as his attacker went up in flames, burning as if he was made of wood, and suddenly, the attacker was gone, burned away.

"You should be a little bit more careful, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead," Kara said solemnly. "So, who's your friend, rather, who WAS your friend, Doctor?"

"Looks like he was made of wood," the Doctor replied glibly.

"Yes," Kara said, exasperated, 'THAT would be why I used a flamethrower," Kara smiled weakly, holding it up for the Doctor to see. "Really, you seem to just be trouble. Come in and shut the door," she demanded.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as Kara scooped some of the ashes of the Doctor's attacker into a bag.

"Thinking ahead," Kara smiled. "Shall we go to the sofa?" she asked, growing serious again.

"I guess," the Doctor said, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the eerie feeling that Kara was giving him.

"You hungry?"

"Nope"

"Thirsty?"

"Nope"

"Okay then, you came here for something, Doctor, what was it again, in all the commotion I forgot," she spoke carefully, testing the Doctor, and he knew that she was testing him.

"Yes, I did come here for a reason," he started.

"Yes," Kara rolled her eyes, "We established that much. WHAT are you looking for, Doctor?"

"It's a..." the Doctor started

"Did you loose your sonic screwdriver?" Kara smiled at the Doctor slyly. "This thing here?" she held up the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's mouth fell open.

"Yes, Kara that is what I was looking for, I... how do you know what that is?" He realized what Kara had said now that he was recovered from the fact that she had the sonic screwdriver.

"This? My dad had one of them, or so Mom used to say..." Kara trailed off, realizing who she was talking to in truth and her smile grew wider.


	5. Company?

"Good luck, Doctor, it won't help you much, but good luck. Have fun with this little thing," Kara teased the Doctor, tossing her hair back over her shoulders in an almost flirtatious manner. "Unless of course, you plan on screwing those things to the wall." The Doctor got up and headed towards the door. "Bye then," Kara said to the irate Doctor as he stormed out of the house. "Pity he'll never learn," Kara shook her head as the Doctor stormed down the street. She smiled and headed to the basement

"_This is something your father made for me," _Kara's mother had said. Kara remembered it clearly. They were in the basement, looking at a closet.

"_Mommy, it's a closet," _Kara had said, but she had been wrong. It was a strange room, bigger inside than out, and it had futuristic sensors within it. Kara walked in it now, opening it up with a special key. She tapped on some instruments, and the room hummed to life. She smiled and did a scan for _Gallifrian Tech_, something she had seen her mother do on the last day she had seen her mother. The word "TARDIS" popped up on the screen with a map beside it. "Fantastic," Kara said, grabbing a bag with her clothes, several instruments her parents had left behind, and her flamethrower. She stepped out the back door and found herself in front of a British Public Call Box. Kara smiled, looking back just in time to see the temporal rift close behind her. She walked over to the

When the Doctor reached the phone booth there was no one around, so he stepped into it. When he did so, he shut the door and ran over to the consol. He started to input information when he was shocked to hear a knock at the TARDIS door. The Doctor walked slowly over, opening the door enough to see out. "Kara," he asked, shocked, "How did you get here?"

Kara smiled blankly at him. "Hello!" she said; her voice absurdly unconcerned.

"How," the Doctor began, "Did. You," he was repeating his question again, slowly and with a deadly undertone, Kara disregarded the undertone. "Get. Here?"

"Oh, a little something Dad left behind. I scanned for your technology and found your TARDIS," she said, savoring the shocked look on the Doctor's face.

"Get in here," he said, realizing that Kara knew far too much.

"You do know how out of place this looks," Kara said, motioning at the Phone box appearance of the TARDIS. "A Porta—"

"Get in here!" the Doctor said again, pulling Kara into the TARDIS mid-sentence.

"That was rather rude," Kara said to the Doctor. "Now, why did you pull me in here?" she asked, unperturbed by the way that the TARDIS was far larger inside than out.

"How did you find me?" he asked, his voice slightly cold, cold and hard enough for Kara to tell him.

"I scanned for _Gallifrian Tech_. The location of your TARDIS popped up. I stepped through the back door of the hidden room and out so that I was in front of the TARDIS. The back door has a temporal transport or something. It opens a temporal rift, allowing the user to access the object in question," Kara was very glad that she had listened to her mother when her mom explained the way that the room worked. Although she thought she might have mixed Star Trek terms in there, Kara didn't care.

"How... What did... who..." the Doctor was at a loss for words.

"My mom taught me about it, my dad built it, and I think it's similar to teleporting," Kara said off hand, answering all of the Doctor's half asked questions. "Anything else?" she turned around to him, her face blank, but open.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked as Kara dropped her stuff and started fiddling with one of the TARDIS controls.

"Fixing the Chameleon circuit," she didn't even look at him, but grabbed something from her bag of supplies. "It'll not last too long though. Maybe one or two days?" Kara put down the object, a pair of pliers. "There," she said, dusting her hands, "Fixed." The Doctor just stared at her. He hesitantly stepped outside. There was not a telephone box to be seen, where it had stood, there was a Porta-potty.

"How did you do that?" he asked Kara.

"Pliers," she said matter-of-factly, waving them in front of the Doctor, "You Time Lords, you think that you are better than Humans and other species, just because you had longer to evolve, is than really fair? Sure, I know that life isn't fair, but can't you just trust somebody else, just once?" Kara's eyes grew hard. "I know you, I don't know how, but I do. You would sacrifice yourself to save one little planet, but only because you feel so alone, right?" not waiting for his reply she continued.

"I don't belong here, Time Lord, I belong somewhere else. Out there, not on this little rock. I can feel it, stirring in my bones, through my heart, my body beats with dreams of a life forgotten, one I should have, but don't have. How can I live here, when I belong out there?" Kara met the Doctor's eyes. "I don't belong here, neither do you. Neither did my mother. Doctor, please," she said, her eyes had grown pleading.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?" the Doctor asked.

"You already know," Kara spoke, her voice soft, "don't you, you have thought about it ever since I came to the TARDIS door. Haven't you?"

The Doctor stared at her, trying to understand how she would act in any situation, before he turned. "I guess you could tag along for a short bit," he conceded, "but not long—"

"See," Kara said, "I knew that was what you were going to say," she flashed a smile at the Doctor. "Well, what are you waiting for? You have those wooden people to deal with; I have this," she removed her flamethrower from her bag, "as well as several other things," she pulled out one of the objects, a sonic something, she couldn't remember what it was called, but it was a weapon of some sort.

"I left a note for Lauri, we can go now, we need to. That's what you were going to do, leave. We need to go, Doctor," Kara's voice was full of emotion. The Doctor looked at her and started the TARDIS. Kara looked around, and she realized something. "Bloody time travelers," she muttered to herself, far to quiet for the Doctor to hear, "meet them for the first time_ AFTER_ they leave you," she shook her head and laughed. "Fantastic. Let's go!" she called over to the Doctor. He nodded at her and activated the TARDIS.


	6. Where to next?

"Look out!" Kara yelled at the Doctor, again, tossing her flamethrower at the Time Lord. Thankfully he caught it and was able to use it to torch one of the wooden me who was closing in on him. The wooden man went up in flames, leaving only ashes behind. "One down, a million to go!" Kara laughed. This excitement suited her, her grayish eyes were flashing, her light brown hair flew around her face, and sweat ran down her skin in rivulets. Kara smiled her broad smile at the Doctor. Seeing the determination in his eyes, she ran through the advancing ranks of wooden men, grabbed an ax and attacked several of the wooden men.

"Thanks, Kara," the Doctor said as she chopped the wooden men she was attacking to pieces. Kara flashed her exhilarated smile at him and slashed her was over to a supply of gasoline. Kara doused several of the wooden men with it and then tossed the rest over a large knot of the wooden horrors. She caught the Doctor's eye once more, nodding she hewed her way over to him and then the two of them ran, hacking through as many of the wooden men as possible to get to the door. Once they reached the door, Kara grabbed the flamethrower and incinerated one more, redoubling her efforts to run. The two of them reached the TARDIS and barely managed to get in in time. Kara fell to the floor laughing as the Doctor moved the TARDIS far away from the warehouse, barely managing to get out before the building went up in flames.

"Fantasic," the two of them said, looking at each other.

"What now?" Kara asked slowly, looking at the Doctor.

"Well, that's up to you Kara," the Doctor said, surprising Kara.

"I think I'll stay," she said, looking at him coolly. "Want to go see the Aztecs?" Kara smiled at the Doctor. After all, who said travel was supposed to be safe? You have to play around, near get sacrificed, have some fun. Kara laughed as the Doctor started up the TARDIS


End file.
